


What are you waiting for, Sarah?

by GodsHumbleClown



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Female Jack Kelly, For A Good Cause, all the boys like sarah, and lesbians, and she's done with all of them, les commits violence, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsHumbleClown/pseuds/GodsHumbleClown
Summary: Short little Fem!Jack Kelly x Sarah thingBecause... I needed it.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 9





	What are you waiting for, Sarah?

Sarah Jacobs had never possessed an excessive interest in boys.

She had always assumed she would find "the right one" and then the feelings would come, but so far this had not proven to be true. Sixteen years and counting, and she still had very little interest in the Y chromosome, unless it was in regards to Papa's battered old science encyclopedia, which she pored over every spare moment of the day. 

Sarah had precious little time to spend on boys, and that time was saved for the men in her immediate family, Papa, David, and Les. 

But just because Sarah had no interest in boys did not mean they had no interest in _her._ Louie Johnson from downstairs, for example, could not take a hint. No matter how many times Sarah politely said "not today, Louie", "I'd rather just be friends, Louie," and then finally, "Get your hands off me, Louis Johnson!" Bringing David and Les stampeding down the hallway to her defense. 

Louie declared that Sarah was entirely too picky. 

"You're never going to find your prince charming, Sarah! You'd better just settle for someone before you're an old maid like Naomi, and nobody wants you."

Sarah didn't even try to stop Les from whacking Louie in the shins. 

"That's _Miss_ Naomi to you, you scallywag!" (Les had been reading a lot of pirate books as of late.) 

"And my sister doesn't need to settle for a boy like _you!"_

A boy like _him_. Like Louie or Ronnie or Ben, or any of the other boys Sarah knew.

Sarah had no interest in any boy, thank you very much. None from schul, and certainly none of the boys in any of her classes. _They_ all thought far too highly of themselves, and far too lowly of her brothers. So what if David’s shirts were too small? That was _not_ Johnny Herbert’s business, and she’d tell him so. 

Sarah liked to say she had _standards_ , and if that meant never taking a husband, then so be it. She'd live alone, and maybe get a cat. Sarah did enjoy the company of cats. Soft, quiet, and didn’t call her brother a nuisance. Les was _her_ nuisance, thank you very much.

“What are you waiting for, Sarah?” Johnny would ask, playing with her hair. She’d smack his grubby hands away. “Somebody with _manners.”_

And then Jack Kelly walked through the door to their apartment, and Sarah realized what she'd been waiting for. Not manners, apparently. Not anything from any boy, either. 

A girl, that was what. A girl who looked around like she'd never seen the inside of a house before, and she didn't quite know what to make of it. A girl wearing men's trousers tied up by a long piece of rope, and carrying the sleeping Les over one sturdy shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Their eyes met, and Sarah's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh!" She yelped. Losing focus while sewing _would_ end in pricked fingers, wouldn't it?

"This is Jack," David introduced. Jack handed Les over to Mama to be settled into bed. 

The strange new girl took her hat off, the wide brimmed black cowboy kind, and long hair tied back in a loose ponytail fell down her spine. 

"Nice to meet you all," she said with a confident smile that didn’t quite hide her uncertain eyes. "I should be going, don't want to interrupt anything." 

"Join us for dinner," Papa urged, cementing his place as Sarah’s favorite person on the planet. "We'd love to get to know David's new partner."

Sarah set her needlework aside and jumped to her feet. 

"I'll get an extra plate."


End file.
